This research project is set up to collect a good longitudinal series of data on the cranio-facial region of the American Negro and to set up some guidelines for practitioners in the healing arts who need such data as facial profile, tooth size, arch size, jaw size and eruption time and sequence in Negroes. It is also designed to gain more insight into the intricate mechanism of growth and development of the human cranio-facial complex. Thus, to get a better understanding of the synchronization of the growth of the jaws, resorption of the deciduous tooth roots, eruption of the secondary teeth and the establishment of occlusion in the secondary dentition. The data will be analyzed and stored in the computer in a form so it can be readily retrieved and compared with other studies.